First Kiss
by Crafty Fox and Applecrumble
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fiction de Makkoska/Tobirama accuse son grand frère d'entretenir une relation trop ambiguë avec un certain Uchiha. Il se pourrait bien qu'il ait raison. HashiMada


**Titre** : _First Kiss_

**Auteure** :** Makkoska**

**Traductrice **: **Crafty Fox**

**Résumé** : Tobirama accuse son grand frère d'entretenir une relation trop ambiguë avec un certain Uchiha. Il se pourrait bien qu'il ait raison.

**Warning** : spoilers possibles si vous ne suivez pas la publication hebdomadaire, notamment le flashback à partir du chapitre 621.

**NdT** : Cet OS est une **traduction**, je le répète, d'une fiction de **Makkoska**, laquelle a gentiment accepté de la laisser à mes bons soins ^^ Je l'ai traduit surtout dans le but de me familiariser avec son style afin de me lancer dans la traduction d'une autre de ses fictions, cette fois beaucoup plus longue et sérieuse, concernant toujours ce même pairing. Je ne sais pas vous, mais depuis quelques temps, le HashiMada m'a complètement et totalement conquise. Ce couple est juste parfait!

Vous trouverez le lien de la version originale sur mon profil. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« C'est vraiment dégoûtant, tu le sais ça ? »

Hashirama leva un regard surpris sur son frère, qui se tenait juste au-dessus de lui avec les mains sur les hanches, le toisant d'un air méprisant. Que pouvait-il bien faire de mal, encore ? – il était juste en train de nettoyer et réorganiser ses kunais et shurikens, il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de choquant là-dedans.

En y réfléchissant, Tobirama avait semblé constamment contrarié ces derniers jours. Il était difficile de lui en vouloir, les temps qui courraient leur rendaient la vie dure. Très dure. Il n'était pas surprenant que ce gamin de douze ans ait du mal à composer dans de telles conditions, aussi fort et mature soit-il.

« Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, » le réprimanda-t-il. Il se releva et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, d'abord ? J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de nettoyer mes… »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot ! C'est évident que ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce que tu fais maintenant, mais plutôt avec ce que tu fais quand tu es avec cet… _Uchiha_ ! N'imagine pas que… »

« Tobirama ! » l'interrompit sèchement le garçon aux longs cheveux sombres, puis il se radoucit, espérant que l'autre suivrait son exemple. « Je pensais que nous nous étions mis d'accords… Tu n'as rien dit à propos de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais ce qui m'arriverait si Père l'apprenait… »

Son frère lui offrit une moue si adorablement renfrognée que si le contexte avait été différent, Hashirama n'aurait pas résisté et aurait fourragé ses doigts dans son indomptable chevelure blanche. Mais le sujet était trop sérieux. Il avait répété tant de fois à son cadet combien son amitié avec Madara était importante pour lui, et lui avait fait promettre de pas dire un mot sur le fait qu'ils continuaient à se rencontrer. Si cela venait à savoir, Hashirama allait au devant de graves problèmes.

« Je n'ai rien dit, » avoua Tobirama en voyant son expression anxieuse. « Je ne veux pas que tu aies d'ennuis, mais… Il faut que tu y mettes un terme ! Ce type est un Uchiha ! Et un garçon ! Et notre ennemi ! Et… et bien… c'est un _garçon_… »

Hashirama se sentit à la fois plongé dans un immense soulagement mais aussi dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet argument ? Tobirama semblait vraiment affecté.

« Ecoute, il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Madara est mon ami, mon meilleur ami – je sais que nos clans sont ennemis aujourd'hui, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils le seront pour toujours. Crois moi, il n'est pas mauvais ou cruel, pas du tout. Il est comme toi et moi. Mais puisque tu n'as pas l'air d'y croire peu importe le nombre de fois où je le répète, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas à une de nos rencontres, pour essayer d'apprendre à le connaitre ? »

« Oh non. Pas moyen que je me retrouve entre vous deux, à tenir la chandelle… » répondit le plus jeune alors que son nez se retroussait dans une grimace de dégoût.

« Aw, allez ! Ce serait pareil que quand on est seulement tous les deux, ou presque pareil. Au moins tu pourrais voir… »

« Bleh ! Maintenant, c'est vraiment dégoûtant ! »

Ils se fixèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Hashirama commence à réaliser qu'il devait y avoir une sorte de quiproquo derrière cette conversation.

« De quoi est-ce que tu peux bien être en train de parler ?! »

« De tes petits rendez-vous galants avec cet Uchiha, évidemment ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu prétendes être un parfait idiot ? »

« _Galants_ ?! » Il ne put réprimer un rire moqueur et incrédule à la fois. Et Tobirama tenta de le frapper en réponse, coup qu'il bloqua avec facilité, mais c'était sans compter sur l'acharnement de son cadet, qui ne s'arrêta pas à ce seul essai. En un rien de temps, les deux frères se retrouvèrent à rouler sur le sol. Habituellement Hashirama laissait le plus jeune avoir le dessus, mais il ne fut pas si clément cette fois et le plaqua très vite sur le dos, l'empêchant de se débattre.

« Ne sois pas stupide. Il n'y jamais eu aucun « rendez-vous galants » ! Madara est un garçon, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué ! »

« _Tu_ es celui qui est stupide, ici ! Evidemment que j'ai remarqué ! Et c'est exactement ce qui rend ça aussi dégoûtant ! »

« Ecoute moi bien espèce de petit… Madara est mon meilleur ami, mais nous faisons rien de… » Il se sentit rougir. D'où est-ce que Tobirama pouvait bien tenir une idée pareille ? Il allait devoir passer plus de temps avec son petit frère dans le futur, il était évident que le gamin tentait désespérément d'attirer son attention.

* * *

La fois suivante où il rencontra Madara, Hashirama lui parla de la conversation insensée qu'il avait eu avec son petit frère. Et il supposait que le garçon aux cheveux noirs rirait et trouverait même un bon sarcasme duquel les affubler, lui et Tobirama.

Il n'était certainement pas préparé à ce que son ami se contente de le fixer un instant, puis se détourne en laissant ses cheveux tomber devant son visage, comme pour masquer son expression. Hashirama gigota inconfortablement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait encore fait de mal.

« Hey, où est le problème maintenant ? » Il tenta de poser une main sur son épaule pour capter son regard mais Madara se dégagea sèchement de son emprise.

« Ton frère a raison ! Tu es définitivement aveugle et stupide ! » siffla-t-il.

Hashirama le retint par le bras lorsqu'il essaya de s'enfuir. Il n'arrivait même plus à déglutir, sa gorge était devenue trop serrée tout à coup.

« Madara, je… » baffouilla-t-il.

« Tais-toi ! Ce que tu vas dire ne m'intéresse pas. »

Le cœur d'Hashirama battait comme un fou alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'autre garçon. Il ramena une mèche indisciplinée derrière son oreille doucement pour pouvoir regarder droit dans les yeux sombres. Et c'était bon, de pouvoir passer ses doigts dans les longs cheveux noirs. Madara lui lança un regard agacé mais il ne chercha pas à se libérer de son emprise. Alors Hashirama laissa courir une main sur son visage complaisamment. Sa peau était douce et chaude sous ses doigts, vrillant son estomac d'anticipation comme les prémices d'un futur combat. Son ventre se tordait d'excitation de la même manière, mélangeant l'attente, la tension qui s'attaquait directement aux tripes, quand vous ne pouviez prévoir de ce qui allait arriver dans la prochaine seconde. C'était même meilleur, car il n'y avait aucune promesse de mort ou de souffrance, mais plutôt celle d'un plaisir inconnu.

Il était certain de ressembler à un complet idiot, fixant Madara dans les yeux, immobile, alors qu'ils étaient si proches et qu'il savait que ses joues étaient anormalement rouges, tout comme sa respiration était anormalement rapide. Et pourtant, aucune moquerie ne lui parvint de Madara cette fois, pas plus qu'il ne le repoussa lorsqu'il réduisit la distance entre leur visages et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Hashirama avait déjà vu des adultes s'embrasser. Il s'était d'ailleurs posé la question sur ce qu'on pouvait ressentir dans ces moments là récemment. Et il n'arrivait pas à se comprendre lui-même… pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé avant, quand il avait un candidat si attrayant constamment sous les yeux ?

Le plus petit se cramponna alors dans son étreinte et l'enlaça fermement, ajustant leurs corps ensembles. Et ce fut la plus naturelle et merveilleuse chose qu'Hashirama avait eu l'occasion d'expérimenter jusqu'à maintenant. Leurs bras entourant leurs tailles, leurs doigts allant se perdre parfois dans les cheveux de l'autre, sentir la chaleur irradier entre eux et _s'embrasser_, ou du moins essayer de le faire convenablement…

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent finalement quand les deux garçons commencèrent à suffoquer dans leur baiser, et Hashirama sourit narquoisement à son ami. Madara envoya la paume de sa main s'écraser sur son bras mais il pouvait voir à son expression rougissante qu'il n'était pas énervé contre lui, tout au plus embarrassé. Enhardi par cette réaction, Hashirama n'hésita plus et repartit à la rencontre de ses lèvres avec passion. Il allait s'employer à le rendre encore meilleur. Madara souriait quand, après avoir mis fin à l'assaut langoureux de son ami, à bout de souffle, leurs fronts se rencontrèrent tendrement. Il passa ses mains derrière sa nuque, caressant son cou et ses cheveux.

« Si ton bruyant petit frère n'avait rien dit, tu ne l'aurais jamais réalisé par toi-même, n'est ce pas ? » le questionna Madara lorsque l'heure de se séparer arriva. Aucun d'eux ne voulait quitter l'autre, mais après tout ce qui était arrivé entre leurs familles, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de rester plus longtemps.

« Ehh – tu aurais très bien pu le faire remarquer toi-même, » pointa Hashirama.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait une chose pareille ? Honnêtement, si tu n'avais pas été capable de voir l'évidence alors qu'elle était juste sous ton nez, je n'aurais même pas voulu que ça arrive… Bon, tu as quand même eu besoin d'aide au final, » il lui lança un petit sourire entendu au dessus de son épaule avant de se retourner complètement pour partir dans la direction opposée.

Alors qu'Hashirama était resté à observer son ami disparaître au milieu des arbres longuement, il le vit s'arrêter au loin et s'appuyer contre un arbre, inconscient d'être épié. Et il distingua Madara effleurant ses lèvres de ses doigts.

Le Senju sourit niaisement à ce geste, réprimant l'envie urgente qui le saisit de lui courir après pour le rattraper. Ils se reverraient, et Hashirama aurait tout le temps de s'assurer que leur premier baiser représentait autant pour Madara que pour lui.

FIN.

* * *

Voilà pour cet OS ! Il est court, mais vraiment adorable je trouve. N'oubliez pas la fiction à chapitres qui sera bientôt traduite sur ce compte. En espérant vous retrouver à cette occasion !

Les reviews laissées seront traduites à l'auteure alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!

**Crafty Fox**.


End file.
